nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rugrats (film series)
– | running_time = 238 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $79 million | gross = $299,590,872 }} The Rugrats film series is a series of animated comedy adventure films based on the popular Nickelodeon cartoon, Rugrats, created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó, and Paul Germain. The TV series, one of Nickelodeon's all-time most popular and longest-running cartoon series, ran from 1991 until 2004, while three films were released in 1998, 2000, and 2003. The three films received mostly mixed reviews from film reviewers, but were all commercial successes, collectively grossing nearly $300 million worldwide. Films ''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) The story escalates when self-proclaimed leader, Tommy Pickles, is thrust into an impossible situation with the birth of his new brother, Dil. This new kid is grabbing all the attention and won't stop crying. With the help of the other toddlers, Lil and Phil, Tommy decides that the baby should be returned to the hospital for fixing. They all hop on their little wagon and take a high-speed ride straight into the deep woods where they realize they're lost. Chased around by animals, the Rugrats clan must get home in one piece. This film guest stars David Spade as Ranger Frank, Whoopi Goldberg as Ranger Margret, and Tim Curry as Rex Pester. ''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) The film focuses on Chuckie Finster as he is on a search for a new mother. In this movie, Tommy's father, Stu, is invited to stay in Paris, France to rebuild a robotic Reptar used in a play. But when Stu's child-hating boss, Coco LaBouche, attempts to marry Chuckie's father, Chas, just to become the head of her company, Chuckie and the other Rugrats must stop her from becoming his mother. This film guest stars Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche, John Lithgow as Jean-Claude, and Mako Iwamatsu as Mr. Yamaguchi. This is Christine Cavanaugh's final film role before her retirement in 2001 and death in 2015. The film features a Mozart version of the "Rugrats" theme song at the start of the film. ''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) This film is a crossover between the Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. In this film, Stu and Didi Pickles decide to take a special vacation with their children, Tommy and Dil, with their friends coming along for the ride. However, the ship Stu has chartered isn't especially seaworthy, and their party ends up stranded on an uncharted island in the Pacific. The kids figure the day is saved when they discover that famous explorer and television personality Sir Nigel Thornberry is also on the island with his family, but after he gets a world-class knock on the head from a coconut, Nigel's upper intellectual register gets knocked out of commission. The Rugrats are then forced to turn to Nigel's daughter, Eliza, who not only knows the wilds, but can talk to animals, which comes as quite a surprise to Spike, the Pickles' family pooch. In addition to The Wild Thornberrys cast members reprising their roles, this film guest stars Bruce Willis as the voice of Spike, Chrissie Hynde as Siri the clouded leopard, and Ethan Phillips as Toa. This is also the first and only time Nancy Cartwright voiced Chuckie Finster in a film since his original voice actress retired in 2001. During its theatrical release, the film was presented with scratch-and-sniff cards (which are handed out at the box-office) to enhance the film experience. The scratch-and-sniff cards were also included on the home video version of the film. The film was not as successful as the first two Rugrats movies. Cast Reception Box office performance Critical and public response See also *Rugrats *Nickelodeon Movies References Category:Film series introduced in 1998 Category:American film series Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:English-language films Category:Animated film series Category:Adventure films by series Category:Film series Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Rugrats series Category:All Grown Up series Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Films based on television series Category:Paramount franchises